Blood in the Water
by SnarkyGoblin
Summary: The kingdom of Oceanus has shut down trade with almost all of it's allies. A mysterious hooded assassin is sent to find out why. Armed with blades, a bow, and a journal, can our hero find the reason behind this sudden cut? *HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody, I'm here! Quick update, I have scrapped Wisconsin Brotherhood. I wasn't having any fun with it, and I just didn't like it. And if you think that it's because of the hate review, you would be wrong. I watched my friend post that, and we still laugh about it. Well, that said, I'm back with a new fanfic! It's still an Assassin's Creed/Disney crossover, just a different part of Disney, and a more experienced assassin this time. So, might as well get on with it. I present to you, Blood in the Water!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AC or TLM. They belong to Disney and Ubisoft (although I wouldn't be surprised if they both belonged to Disney eventually).**

* * *

Monday, September 27

Today is no ordinary day. I will be arriving in Oceanus soon, my first mission as an assassin. I had just become one last week. And I had enjoyed every second of the initiation.

_Everything is happening so quickly, _I thought to myself. I am currently writing in this journal that my father gave me. Oh crap, I'm here! I'll continue writing in this later. Right now is the time to explore.

* * *

Monday, September 27, _Later_

I've been here for one day and I've already made enemies. Perfect. So, to explain what happened, what better place to start than he beginning? I hadn't even walked into town yet. I had my hood up, just because I didn't want people to know my identity just yet. But as my luck has proved, just putting up my hood certainly didn't work. For one thing, my long blonde hair came out of the front. For a second, a guard stopped me to inspect my weapons, and made me take off my hood, revealing my deep blue eyes and nose piercing. So that was fun. I realized that this wouldn't be as easy as I had thought. I had been sent to investigate. Oceanus had stopped trade with a bunch of it's allies, and I was supposed to find out why.

As I walked into town I put my hood back up. I did get a few suspicious looks, but most of the people seemed friendly. It was hard to go for a minute without someone giving me a greeting. _God, I'm thirsty. There's got to be a tavern around here somewhere. Maybe I can get some information, too. _

I kept walking down the street, not trying to attract too much attention. I looked around at all the shops and stalls. People were selling everything, from bouquets of flowers, to swords and armour, to giant wheels of cheese. _Ah, here's one._ I had finally found what I was looking for. A sign above the tavern door read, _The mermaid grotto._ I quickly remembered a story I read about a bunch of mermaids who made an alliance with humans and fought a great war against a common foe. As a little girl I had wanted to be a mermaid myself, but as I grew older I dismissed the idea. Mermaids are just myths. Right?

I stepped into the dimly lit tavern and took in my surroundings. It was a small establishment, only about twenty feet across and forty feet in length. And yet they had managed to put in about twelve tables and still have room for people to walk around. I was soon greeted by a brown-haired, green-eyed waitress with a mug of ale in her hand and an apron over her waist.

"How can I help you miss?" She spoke with almost no accent, and she gave me a cheery smile.

I answered in my english accent, "One table, please."

She made a small frown, but led me to a table nonetheless. It was in the far back, and when I sat down she said, "We don't get many visitors here, ever since King Eric stopped most of the trade." Perfect. This lady knows about the King closing trade. Time to make my move.

"Do you know why he did?" She quickly shook her head and said, "Sorry," but I could tell she was lying. I didn't want to get get into any trouble quite so soon, so I just nodded my head. and started thinking. _It doesn't make any sense. He notifies his people that he cut off most of the trade, but none of them will tell other people why?_

I was so deep in thought that I couldn't hear the waitress talking to me. "Hello, is anyone in there?" she asked, smiling.

I immediately snapped out of my daze and asked, "What was the question?" She chuckled and asked again, "What'll it be?" How did I not hear something so simple? "I'll just have a pint, MIss..." "Julie." I nodded and she left to give a customer the mug of ale she had been holding, then retreated back to the kitchen.

_Okay, so far so good. Haven't met any assholes yet, so maybe I wont' end up__一__aw crap!_ A group of several large and mean looking men strode into the tavern with scowls on their faces. The one in front, who was undoubtedly the leader, snatched a mug out of someone's hand and downed the entire thing. He walked up to a waitress and stared at her with cold brown eyes. He spoke in a deep gruff voice and said, "Get me and my friends a table. And make it snappy, wench!" His comment got him a few chuckles from his lackeys.

"R-right away sir!" The waitress quickly led them to to the table directly next to mine. _Just peachy,_ I thought. _I've got these oafs sitting right there. _

Julie came back with my drink in hand, and quickly left when she saw the men sitting next to me.

The main guy tried to take my drink, but I snatched it away before he could. "Order something yourself, dick." He made an inward growl at my remark and stood up, towering over me. Seeing what he was doing, the rest of his group stood up, too. I just stared at him calmly, not batting an eyelash. Not that anyone could see my eyelashes.

"What did you say bitch?" Wow, he was feisty. I stood up to face him, but he was still a foot taller than me.

"You heard me." I tried to remain as cool as possible, but I had never actually been in a real fight before. Sure, there was training and I had done sparring matches before, but I had never done the actual thing. I honestly terrified.

"I'm going to bust you up so hard, the green on your clothes `will be covered in red.." He spoke through gritted teeth, barely able to contain his anger.

I answered as if his threat didn't faze me. "Well let's hope you're bite can back up your bark." With that he sent his fist flying towards my head, but I ducked and punched him hard in the groin. He instantly toppled over, grabbing his crotch and curling up into a fetal position. "Anybody else?" I challenged to rest of his crew. Two extremely dumb brutes thought that they could outsmart me by charging at me from both sides. I simply stepped forward at the last second and they smacked their heads together with a sickening _CRUNCH!_ The last few members of the gang wanted nothing to do with me, and ran for the door. One gutsy one stopped in the frame and yelled, "You'll pay for this!" I took a menacing step forward and he ran off into the crowd outside.

A loud cheer went up from everybody in the tavern, and Julie walked over to me and said," That was amazing! I've never seen anyone stand up to Nathan and his gang! Thank you so much! How can we repay you?"

I answered, "I'll be in Oceanus for a while, so giving me directions to the nearest inn would be nice."

"Of course! Just walk down the street and look the the building with the sign, '_The Sleeping Dragon.'_ And I must know, what is your name?"

I figured I had made a friend in Julie, and that I could trust her with my identity. "Lila. My name is Lila Morgan."

* * *

**Okay, well that's it for today, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are much appreciated, especially constructive criticism, but I don't tolerate bashing! And what are your thoughts on Lila? I've read some other AC crossover fics, and most of them have male protagonists, so I wanted to make mine a little different. Also, this will be taking place after TLM 2. Lastly, they never make mention to the name of the above water kingdom ever. So I just went into Google Translate and saw what a bunch of water related words were in latin. I settled on 'ocean' because it 'oceanus' just sounds like a city name. That's about it. So, everybody have a good day, and goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 1: That Can't be Good

**Hello everybody! Here is another installment of Blood in the Water! Just a quick little thing first. I apologize if this symbol ( ` ) gets put out of place. That key is really sensitive on my computer, and even if I don't press it down it goes like crazy. So yeah! Onward to Blood in the Water!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own Assassin's Creed? I wish. How about The Little Mermaid? Still no (although I'm thinking about trying).**

* * *

Tuesday, September 28

Today's the day. Today is the day that I sneak into the castle and spy on a meeting. Its harmless really. I'm just watching them talk. While hiding in the rafters. And not making any noise. So yeah, perfectly harmless. I'll continue this when I have time.

* * *

Tuesday, September 28 _Later_

I have literally been sitting up here for two whole hours, and not a single interesting thing has happened. Not one. I might as well pass the time by writing about how I got to this mind numbing part. Okay, so I first had to grab all of my stuff. I adorned my dark green assassin robes, and quickly checked to make sure my hidden blades were in place. Afterwords I stuck my dagger on the right side of my waist and my sword on my left. Lastly, I slung my bow and quiver over my shoulders and looked around the room. It wasn't much, really. Just a bed, a closet, and a painting. I was just walking out of the room when I thought, _Maybe I should take my journal, just in case this gets boring._ I really love myself sometimes. Oh, right, I was telling a story here.

I exited the room and walked down the stairs to the main door of _The Sleeping Dragon. _"Where are you going, Miss Morgan?" called the owner, Mr. Camp.

I answered as I opened the door, "I want to see the city a bit more." With that I started a leisurely walk towards the huge castle in the distance. It's a pretty hard thing to miss. I thought to myself, _Ah, what the heck?_ I turned quickly to the building on my left. As I reached the front of the large, light colored building, I set my foot up against it and launched myself upwards. While I was climbing, more than a few citizens stared at me in awe, and a few yelled at me to get down or I'd end up killing myself. I couldn't help but smile. It's always fun to see people wonder what's going on inside your head.

I pulled myself onto the roof of the building. Looking around, I spotted something that I just had to try out. In the brotherhood, we call them viewpoints, but there's probably a better term somewhere. I hopped across the rooftops to the tower that was in front of me. After reaching it, I started my ascent. At the very top was a small wooden ledge just big enough to support me. I crouched low and walked out over the ground below. With a quick look down, I saw a cart filled with hay. I thought sarcastically, _I am so shocked. This definitely isn't new to me. _I smiled at my own joke, and hopped off the ledge. It's such an amazing feeling. Jumping off and having the wind rush past you, and then safely landing in the hay without a scratch.

_Okay, enough goofing off. I need to be serious about this._ I hopped out of the hay, hoping that not too many people saw that. Luckily, only a couple of teenagers saw it. Let's just hope that they know better than to attempt it. I started my walk towards the palace back up again一just in time to see a red ball hit me in the face. I fell backwards, my hood falling off and revealing all of my facial features. The fall hurt enough, not to mention my knife pricking my leg on the way down. Before I could even sit up, a group of small children was huddled around me.

"We're sorry miss! Are you okay?" One boy asked and walked walked towards me. "And why do you have that jewel in your nose?"

I quickly answered, "I'm fine, and this?" I tapped my nose piercing. "It's nothing. Just be sure to ask your parents before you get one." I got up quickly. "Um...bye." I took off at a full sprint down the street, making sure to pull my hood back up. In my rush, I didn't even notice that my coin purse was missing.

* * *

So I climbed the castle walls, snuck past the guards, and now I'm here. In the rafters, bored out of my mind. ANd I only noticed a few minutes ago that I had been stolen from. Wait, who's that? A girl just walked in. She's at least sixteen, and she has long black hair that's tied up in a ponytail. She must be the king's daughter. I mean, look at them. They're so similar. They're even both wearing informal attire. I think I like these people. And another girl is running in after her now. Is that her mother? She's significantly older, that's for sure. She has long red hair, and she must be the queen. What's her name again? Ashley? Alanna? Ariel! That's it! And the king, what about him? Eric, I think. But I was never told that they have a daughter.

Oh no. I dropped my knife. Maybe no one will notice? And, of course, everyone noticed. Great. And that one guy has a cross bow, and, shit!

* * *

So that could have gone better. Now I'm not bored out of my mind in the rafters, I'm bored out of my mind in a cell. Great. Time for more flashbacks, I guess. So, the guy with the crossbow shot at m and I lost my balance and fell. I hit the ground with a huge _THUD!_

The king yelled, "Guards, seize her!" Immediately, I was surrounded by guards who had spears leveled at my face. As I got up, they raised their spears at the same rate

I dusted myself off and said sarcastically, "I just fell about fifteen feet. What's that? Nope, didn't break anything. Thanks for the concern." I switched my tone at the glare I got from His Majesty. "So, I assume I'm in trouble?"

They confiscated all of my weapons, with the exclusion of the hidden blades because they couldn't find them (idiots), and then they threw me in here. Eric wanted to lock me up forever without question, but the queen made the point that he was being harsh. So at least one of them is nice. But I still got tossed in here for trespassing, eavesdropping on a private meeting, plus I got in trouble because I left a small dent in the floor, which they claim to be "property damage." This really isn't going so well. Not one bit.

Wait, footsteps? Someone's coming. This probably won't be good.

* * *

**And thus concludes the first chapter of Blood in the Water! I hope you enjoyed, if you did, be sure to follow, favorite, and review. Remember, I'll take constructive criticism and suggestions, but I don't tolerate bashing. That said, have a good day/afternoon/night, depending on what time zone you're in, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Wanted

**Hello again everyone! First thing, if you didn't already know, I have a new story about Frozen, and it isn't a crossover. I've written the prologue, and you should totally read it because it seemed way longer when I wrote it. It's actually only about 600 words, but still, go check it out. It'll take you like, two minutes. Next thing, I will be ditching the journal. It's kind of strange to do, because I have to work out a situation where Lila can write in her journal, and that isn't always possible. I would rather document her adventures no matter where she is or what she's doing. It will still be in first person, though, so don't worry about it being too different. Maybe you would want to give some input on the matter? Possibly? I'm pretty sure that's it, so yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I even need one at this point?**

* * *

I got hauled to my feet roughly, and the guard led me by putting his hand around my arm. "Can't you let go of me? I can walk on my own."

"No can do. His Majesty wants to speak with you. I have no idea _why_, but I'm not letting you get away." He continued leading me up the stairs to the heavy iron door that lead back out into the castle.

"The king? Really? Am I that popular? Or are you just pulling my leg?" I cracked a smile at my small joke.

The guard shook me roughly. "Hey! No funny-business, alright? You're in enough trouble already, and you'll only make your case worse." For a second I actually thought that I heard genuine concern in his voice. But that had to be my imagination, right?

We entered the throne room, which was by far the most extravagant place I had been in in my entire life. The walls had golden framed paintings, and each one was a sight to behold. I mouthed a silent "wow" in amazement. Then I saw the throne. It was crazy. The actual throne was made out of what looked like quartz, maybe marble. The cushions were red velvet and extremely puffy. And sitting on said throne was a man in a white shirt, blue pants, black boots, and a red cummerbund. His black hair was combed off to the side, and his blue eyes were glazed over in boredom. King Eric.

Standing next to him were two girlsーwell, one girl and one womanーand the small one seemed bored as well. The redhead, Queen Ariel, was smiling, but her eyes told a completely different story. She was worried. I just couldn't tell why.

"Hello?!" I was snapped out of my daze when I saw that the king was yelling at me.

"What was the question?" I tried my best not not to sound stupid, but I probably failed miserably.

"I didn't ask you a question." And there it is. This will be harder than I thought.

He nodded to a guard behind me, and I felt a hand on the back of my head. I said sharply, "I would prefer to the keep the hood on." But naturally, monarchs are douchebags. King Eric apparently didn't want to be an exception. He nodded again, and my hood fell down onto my back, revealing every little detail of my face.

The black haired girl (who I'm just going to call "the princess") studied me closely, like she'd seen me before. Although I'm positive we've never met. At least, I think I am.

"Do you know why you're here? Why you're in some deep trouble?" He asked quizzically.

"Maybe because I sneaked into the castle and eavesdropped on a private meeting? I mean, you're acting as if I murdered someone." I stopped and looked at the expression he was giving me. "Oh my God. You think I killed someone." I gave a short laugh. "Wow. Of everything you could've called me after pulling this stunt, you go with 'murderer'. That is some sad crap right there."

The princess pied in, "Well isn't that what assassins do? Kill people?"

I shifted my eyes towards her. "Well, yes, of course, it's kind of in the job description, but I'm not here to kill anyone, just for information."

It was the queen's turn to speak. "Well if you wanted information, why didn't you just ask someone?"

"I've tried, but I got lied to. So I'll try again: why was trade cut off?" I folded my arms as I said this, to give myself a more, 'won't-take-no-for-an-answer' kind of look.

Everyone in the room went wide eyed. This must be really important.

The princess stated, "You're on your own with this." She proceeded to leave the room, which got her a couple of angry looks from her parents.

"Well? I don't have all day." Okay, so that was a lie. I was given orders to stay in Oceanus for as long as I needed to. I had as much time as I wanted.

After a few more sentences, King Eric put simply, "Those facts are classified."

I didn't exactly take that well. "Really? That's your answer? Classified? That is the most bullshit thing I've ever heard. The people in town clearly know what happened. So why can't anyone tell me? Am I that untrustworthy?"

The king seemed taken aback by my sudden outburst. He didn't seem confused for too long, though. His lips curled up in a snarl and he walked up over to me. He stuck a finger at my chest and said, "Now you listen here. We haven't told you anything because we can't risk it. Understand?" I didn't speak. But that doesn't mean I didn't say anything to him. We just had a bit of a life-or-death staring contest. I sent him a clear message: tell me or bad things will happen. But he didn't exactly listen. "You think we don't know what you're capable of? How you fought in the bar? Or how you snuck past heavy security without someone so much as raising an eyebrow? We know what assassins can do. We know about their contacts. And we can't take the risk of letting the wrong information get to them. Am I clear?"

I wasn't paying attention. I only heard bits and pieces of what he said. I was focused on something orange-red splashing around in the water out the window. I jerked my chin towards it. "What's that?"

Both the king and the queen looked behind them at what I had gestured towards. When they saw, the expressions on their face melted. They both ran out the large doors of the room, the current conversation forgotten.

An older and very formal man that I hadn't noticed before walked up to me and cleared his throat. "Hello, I am the royal advisor, Grimsby, Miss…" His voice trailed off, realizing that I had yet to give my name.

I thought up a quick lie, to keep my true identity hidden. "Scott."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "But, you're a woman."

"It's my last name you dolt. My first name is Lacey." I know it doesn't fit me well, but it's a popular british name. There's nothing wrong with it.

"Well, Miss Scott," he unfurled a large parchment with quite a bit of writing on it, "under the charges of trespassing, listening in on a private discussion, and murder, I hereby sentence you toー"

"Wait, hold on a minute," I interrupted. "First of all, I didn't kill anyone And second, I don't even get a trial? What kind of kingdom is this?"

"Your attire is trial enough." He gestured to my robes. "Assassin kill people, which no doubt means that you have done it. Guards."

The guards advanced towards me, their swords drawn. As I pulled my hood back up I said, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but oh well." As the first guard made an attempt to grab me, I shoved his hand away and took a step backwards. He made the mistake of trying to punch me, so I sidestepped his fist and elbowed him in the side of the head. He crumpled to the floor, but that still left about a dozen more. One took a swipe at me with his sword, and I unsheathed my hidden blade to parry his attack. While he was in a state of confusion, I kicked his leg, sending him down to the floor. I gave him a swift kick to the head, leaving him lying motionless in front of me.

I turned to face everyone else. Their mouths were agape in shock, as I had just taken down two of Oceanus' finest in a matter of seconds. But guards tend to regain their composure quickly. They all came at me at once, and for a few seconds I had to bob and weave to keep from getting impaled. One extremely lucky guard got in a small cut, but he leaned in with his attack, leaving his head wide open. I grabbed it with both hands and brought it down onto my knee. Another one tried to swing at me with a mace, but I ducked and he ended up smacking another guard square in the nose. Four down, eight to go.

Three slashed at me with their swords at the same time, but they soon found it was hard to attack people when your swords were stuck together. I had ducked down, and their weapons had gone into an over-under type pattern. Still on the ground, I swung my legs in all directions and sent them onto the floor. I kept swing my legs, giving each one a kick to the head. That is, all except one unfortunate fellow who fell onto his back. He got a kick straight to the crotch.

_That can't feel good, _I thought to myself, wincing as he curled up into a ball. I stood up, their still being five guards to deal with. When one swung at me, I hopped up at a wall and side-ran across it. I landed behind him, and sent three powerful punches to his back and head. He crumpled to the floor just as the last four came at me.

"Stop right there! This has gone on long enough!" One guard yelled.

I put my hands up in fake surrender. "As much as I would love to stay with you gentlemen, it appears to be getting late, so we'll have to continue this some other time." With that, I dropped a smoke bomb from in between my fingers. As soon as it hit the floor, a cloud of gray smoke erupted into the room. In the confusion, I clambered out of a window and made my way out of the castle grounds. I whispered, "Well this is bad. I've got to be able to bribe somebody." I made beeline for The Sleeping Dragon. This day sure was productive, wasn't it?

* * *

**Okay guys, that will be it for today! What did you think? Any suggestions? Ideas? Anything helps, so be sure to review. Have a great weekend.**

**-Ezio2br**


End file.
